


Quiet Evening at Home

by mm8



Series: MMoM [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221 b drabbles, 221B Ficlet, Dildos, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has gone to Minsk for a case and John misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Evening at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandatorily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/gifts).



> I'm taking prompts for MMoM 2013. If you'd like to submit one please go to my [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/402878.html), [dreamwidth](http://megans-writing.dreamwidth.org/205666.html) or leave a comment below. Thank you!

Sherlock hadn't been gone long and John already missed him. There wasn't any violin music, or the sound of crashing books. No constant footsteps pacing back and forth.

The flat was insanely quiet. A quiet evening at home. 

Everything reminded him of Sherlock. The air in the flat _smelled_ of Sherlock, thick with chemicals and cigarette smoke. Sherlock had left out his books and equipment mid-experiment when he got the call to go to Minsk. 

John's minor crush on Sherlock had developed into something _more_.

That's probably why John was naked on the sofa with his ankles behind his ears, easing a thick long dildo in and out of his arse, wishing it was Sherlock's cock. 

He wondered if he could come just from arse stimulation alone, usually he would have to touch his cock to come, but he imagined that Sherlock would be a selfish lover, batting John's hands away each time John tried to touch his own swollen dick. 

John moaned like an eager slut as he moved the dildo faster and deeper inside himself, then slowing down to an agonizing speed, barely penetrating his arse, before he'd slam the long dildo back in hard and fast. 

His eyes glazed over as he exploded, come shooting all over his legs and stomach. 

John couldn't wait until Sherlock came back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic. If you see any errors please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> Comments and kudos are lovely but aren't necessary.


End file.
